I love you
by YumiSebby
Summary: En el que hay 100 formas de decir te quiero sin decirlo (hasta que lo hacen).


**Warning: **Síndrome de estrés postraumático, pesadillas y mención de tortura posterior. Si crees que esto puede tener consecuencias en ti, por favor, ten cuidado procediendo en la lectura. Si necesitas hablar sobre algo o crees que quieres desahogarte, mis mensajes siempre están abiertos.

Por favor, ten cuidado.

Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que te guste, y que tengas una muy buena semana.

* * *

**6\. Estás en casa.**

Una semana desde que volvió a la Villa de la Hoja. Una semana completa en la que, aunque ha recibido varias visitas, tanto buenas como malas, no ha visto a quien realmente él quería ver. Cabellera rubia, ojos azules, marquitas en las mejillas. Ha tenido tantos encuentros con él en los años anteriores, y está tan arrepentido de que ninguno de ellos acabase bien…

Esa noche se duerme pensando en que irá a ver a Naruto pronto. Quizás no mañana ni pasado, pero pronto. Cuando tenga el valor para afrontarlo.

"Pronto" Se dice, con una seguridad que ni él mismo cree. Avergonzado por todo lo que hizo, el veneno por ver sangre y las ansias de venganza nublando su mente. Lo ve ahora, y no sabe cómo actuar después de eso. Pero ha vuelto, y eso es un paso adelante, quizás uno pequeño. Pero ha avanzado. "Pronto" Se repite.

(…)

No sabe cómo, pero acaba durmiendo casi quince horas. Cuando se despierta -de madrugada, por toda la oscuridad que baña la habitación-, desorientado y perdido, se pone automáticamente en posición de defensa, su cuerpo tenso. Hay alguien en la habitación. En la esquina de la habitación, en una vieja silla con un cojín oscuro, está él. Naruto. La persona que puede desmoronarlo o volver a rehacerlo en segundos. (¿No da miedo cuando alguien tiene tanto poder en ti?)

Tarda más de lo que le gustaría en admitir que no es un sueño (en sus años de retiro puede que haya soñado en algunas ocasiones con un momento parecido a éste, Naruto allí con él. A veces en la cama, a veces hablaban, a veces estaban cogidos de la mano… Diversas situaciones que lo mantenía centrado en los verdaderos días oscuros), ve las bolsas tiradas en el suelo, y fuera de una de ellas, hay tomates esparcidos por el suelo, algún paquete de ramen, una botella de agua y algo que no llega a distinguir, pero está casi seguro que es una alcachofa.

Naruto está tenso, mirando fijamente la cama, sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke está totalmente despierto ahora, y mirándolo fijamente. Sus hombros apretados, su cara pálida…

"Deberías tomar la cama" Es lo primero que dice, porque no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva Naruto allí y esas sillas definitivamente no son cómodas. "Dormiré en el sofá." Continúa, aunque cree que no podrá dormir, sigue cansado, pero no es un cansancio físico ahora.

Naruto se levanta sin decir nada y se acerca a la cama. Se sienta al borde derecho de esta y alcanza el brazo de Sasuke en un agarre fuerte pero dudoso cuando éste intenta salir de la cama.

"Por favor, ¿quédate conmigo?" Pregunta, su voz quebrada y ronca. El calor de sus manos se está filtrando en la piel de Sasuke y se siente como en casa.

"Está bien." Cede, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Esto era lo que él quería -quiere- estar en casa, donde pertenecía, con Naruto -de la forma en la que fuese-. Así que se arrastra de nuevo a las sábanas y se deja caer en la almohada. Su corazón late a un ritmo irregular cuando Naruto se acerca aún más a él, arrastrándose por su lado hasta que movió sus manos por el pecho de Sasuke, sus manos callosas y aún vestido con su chaqueta naranja. Años antes Sasuke hubiese dicho "¿por qué duermes vestido, Usuratonkachi?", ahora, se permite disfrutar de lo desconcertante que es. La mano cae junto a su corazón. Es íntimo y absolutamente aterrador. Su pulso se acelera.

"No eres un sueño." Susurra el rubio, aunque Sasuke no sabe si se lo está diciendo a él o es un pensamiento que no quería decir en voz alta. "Estás aquí. Has vuelto a casa." Vuelve a susurrar, dibujando figuras sin sentido sobre su piel.

De pronto, se sacude y aleja la mano. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus hombros aún tensos.

"Lo siento."

Pero Sasuke no siente nada. Él sabe esa sensación, el tener ese tipo de sueños que parecen reales y después despertar. El no poder respirar, despertar sudando y preguntarte porqué. El tener miedo a dormir por si el sueño se vuelve a repetir.

"No" Asegura, volviendo a alcanzar la mano de Naruto. No preguntan qué significa esto ahora. Sólo mira los ojos tristes y sinceros de Naruto y aprieta su agarre.

Está en casa. Llevará un tiempo y será sumamente difícil. Pero está en casa.

(-)

**13\. Quiero estar contigo.**

Sin saber cómo, las cosas de Naruto se van acomodando en su casa. Primeramente, fue ropa, obviamente. Chaquetas colgadas en las puertas, un pantalón de pijama en el armario, algunos pares de calcetines tirados por el suelo. Seguidamente fue un cojín, asegurando que los de Sasuke no estaban nada mullidos. Después un cepillo de dientes apareció en su baño, junto con una esponja naranja (si un miércoles por la tarde, cuando salió de compras, llevó al carro el champú favorito de Naruto, nadie debía decir nada). Y así siguió. Revistas mezcladas con los libros del mayor. Ramen en dos de las estanterías de la cocina. Cintas de vídeo con algunos de los programas favoritos de Naruto.

Sasuke casi le pregunta a Naruto sobre eso una vez, un lunes al mediodía cuando estaban haciendo de comer (Naruto pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en casa de Sasuke), a lo que el rubio sólo se encogió de hombros y pronunció de forma desordenada y baja que tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

(Lo que realmente quería decir es: quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo posible, pero no era realmente bueno con las palabras. Sasuke lo entendió de igual manera)

Así que el mayor sólo asintió.

A los dos meses, Naruto se había instalado oficialmente en su casa. (De ellos, ahora)

(-)

**16\. Todo está bien. **

A veces tenía pesadillas. Recuerdos oscuros, pegajosos y temibles se filtraban a él en forma de sueños. Sabía que pasaría, había leído mucho sobre ello. Ciertas situaciones pueden desembocar en un síndrome de estrés postraumático o TEPT. Era consciente de ello. En los primeros días fue más difícil de saber qué pasaba con él, sus manos temblaban constantemente, siempre se notaba tenso y cansado, escuchar ciertas cosas desencadenaban reacciones de él que nunca supo cómo manejar… Pero lo que más terror causaba eran las pesadillas. Tan reales, como si él estuviese de nuevo allí, reviviendo aquel infierno.

A veces se levantaba gritando, sudando y gimiendo de dolor, completamente seguro de que había vuelto, de que no se encontraba en la hoja. A veces era una paralización completa, sin poder moverse. A veces eran sollozos que duraban hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Esta vez, soñó con Naruto envuelto en un cuerpo de una serpiente, estrujado, ahogado, asfixiado. Y él sólo miraba. Una voz desconcertante detrás de él repitiendo incesantemente: No puedes hacer nada. No puedes evitarlo. Él morirá. Y será tu culpa.

Se despierta gracias a las sacudidas suaves de alguien, y una voz está repitiendo su nombre con un tono tambaleante.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, despierta." Susurra Naruto.

Se endereza de forma rápida y se encuentra perdido en la habitación, su único agarre seguro en Naruto.

"Está bien, está bien." Sigue Naruto, dejándose abrazar.

Se quedan así un rato, Naruto acariciando la espalda del pelinegro y hablando cosas sin sentido. Él también ha leído esto, como no puedes despertar a una persona de forma brusca, cómo al principio debes mantener una distancia hasta que la persona vuelva en si…Pero es Sasuke quien lo está abrazando como si se tratase de un mástil y el barco se estuviese hundiendo. Así que él sólo habla de cosas mundanas.

Sasuke vuelve unos minutos más tarde, saliendo de la oscuridad que le rodeaba y mira a Naruto, seguro de que preguntará. Por suerte, el rubio parece entender que él no quiere hablar de ello y sólo permanece ahí. Bendito Naruto.

Y esta vez, es él quien lo dice:

"Por favor, quédate." Y Naruto lo hace.

Después de eso, Naruto empieza a dormir en su cama cada noche.

Ninguno lo menciona.

(-)

**23\. Me gusta tu sonrisa.**

Sasuke es quien se suele despertar primero, y como cada mañana él es quien prepara el desayuno. Es por eso que se sorprende cuando al despertarse el espacio a su derecha está vacío y escucha de fondo los ruidos que provienen de la cocina.

"¿Usuratonkachi?" Pregunta, una medio sonrisa formada en su cara cuando encuentra a Naruto, su mejilla izquierda machada de harina, junto con la mitad de la encimera. Una tortilla extraña en un plato y humo saliendo de lo que sea que Naruto tiene puesto en el fuego. "¿Todo bien?

"¡Sasuke!" Se sorprende, y casi deja caer el tarro que tiene en la mano, el cual contiene una masa blanca. "Estoy haciendo pancakes." Dice, feliz y seguro. Y ese es el momento, ha tenido ese pensamiento muchas veces, pero ahora, quiere hacerlo su mantra diario: Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que siempre sonrías así.

Y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Sasuke está a su lado, inclinado ligeramente y su mano elevada para tocar la mejilla manchada. Su corazón late de forma irregular y su pecho se siente cálido.

Ambos se quedan totalmente quietos mientras el dedo índice recorre todo el espacio con harina, el silencio interrumpido por la risa de Sasuke.

"Eres un desastre." Pero a pesar de todo, dejando caer la mano, deja un suave beso en su mejilla.

"Oh." Es todo lo que dice el rubio. Pero rápidamente, entrelaza sus manos, para después decir: "Sí. Haz eso. De nuevo." ¿Y quién podría negarse a un Naruto sonrojado y brillando de felicidad? Él no, seguro. Así que vuelve a inclinarse y deja otro beso suave en su mejilla.

Eso ahora también forma parte de su rutina diaria.

* * *

_¡Yaii! Por fin pude escribir de nuevo. Llevo trabajando en esta idea unas semanas (porque necesitaba cuteness en mi vida #sorrynotsorry) y finalmente me gustó como quedó. Puede ser tomado como un One-shot único, pero creo que seguiré escribiendo de nuevo sobre esto, total, hay 100 maneras de decir "te amo" sin realmente decirlo (hasta que lo hagas) ;)_

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones :D_

_Gracias por leer y espero que tengan una muy buena semana._


End file.
